


loved one

by daisydenbrough



Series: the losers take college! [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Everyone Loves Bill Denbrough, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, F/M, Getting Together, Glee References, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Patricia Blum, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Slut Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris/Bill Denbrough (past), i can't believe that's a tag, richie tozier has NO filter, things get hot and heavy in a laundry room, this is almost a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydenbrough/pseuds/daisydenbrough
Summary: “The s-straights are outnumbered. Just Ben and m-Mike. H-h-homonormativity” Bill added, earning a giggle from Bev and a snort from Eddie and Stan. Mike smiled, but cleared his throat awkwardly.“Um...actually, Ben’s on his own. Sorry buddy.” Mike said to Ben with a timid smile, his eyes darting nervously between his friends to gauge their reactions, which varied from proud smiles (Ben and Bev), raised eyebrows (Stan and Eddie), a hand raised in a high five (Richie), and pure shock (Bill).---Or, Mike Hanlon comes out, and Bill Denbrough has kissed 5/7ths of the Loser's Club.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: the losers take college! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	loved one

**Author's Note:**

> i am so bored and finishing up my last week of school - here's something i had sitting in my drive for months. i wanted to write something about coming out to help myself as i was also going through the process, and i just love mike hanlon so why not project onto him? also i just really like the headcannon that all of the losers had a crush on bill at some point so that became part of this. 
> 
> enjoy! :)
> 
> (title is from "loved one" by the aubreys bc i have no creativity left in my body)

Eddie huffed as he made his way through the heavy front door of Crossroads, the local coffee shop near campus and a favorite loser hangout, a little cloud of breath appearing in front of him. 

Crossroads had been their go-to ever since Eddie and Stan had discovered during finals week that they provided free refills. He relaxed as the warm air from the heater blasted him, feeling his cold cheeks tingle as his skin acclimated to the warmth. He began to detangle his scarf as he made his way towards the corner booth where his friends awaited him. 

“Hah, gay.” Stan teased as Eddie greeted Richie with a peck and took his seat between Mike and Richie. 

“Are any of us straight, Staniel?” Richie quipped back, pulling a shivering Eddie into his side, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

“The s-straights are outnumbered. Just Ben and m-Mike. H-h-homonormativity” Bill added, earning a giggle from Bev and a snort from Eddie and Stan. Mike smiled, but cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Um...actually, Ben’s on his own. Sorry buddy.” Mike said to Ben with a timid smile, his eyes darting nervously between his friends to gauge their reactions, which varied from proud smiles (Ben and Bev), raised eyebrows (Stan and Eddie), a hand raised in a high five (Richie), and pure shock (Bill). 

“Sh-shit, I am so sorry to assume!-” Bill said, his eyes wide. 

“Yeah Bill, fucking hypocrite. Way to be _hetero_ normative” Richie said grinning, poking Bill in the side with an elbow. “In all seriousness though Mikey, I’m proud of you man.” He added genuinely, patting him on the back over Eddie. 

“It’s ok, Billy! Thanks guys, I’ve been thinking about it for a while and now just felt like a good time.” Mike said, flashing his bright smile and shrugging nonchalantly. “I recently realized that I’ve had a crush on someone for a while but just never - registered it as a crush?...and then I realized that I was having some definitely _not straight_ feelings, so...I’m not sure if that makes me bi, or pan, or...but I am decidedly not 100% straight” He rambled, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

“No pressure to label it Mikey!” Bev said, smiling reaching across the table to grab his hand. She had faced a similar struggle, as had several of the other losers over the years. She had just recently labeled herself bisexual, as had Bill. Stan had yet to put a label on anything, but had dated both men and women, and Richie and Eddie had both come out as gay in high school. 

“Internalized homophobia is a _bitch,”_ Eddie added, nodding. 

Mike returned the smile and squeezed Bev’s hand as the conversation slowly drifted to other topics (“hey, remember when Bill only wore jorts?”), feeling relieved and safe with his little family of losers. 

\---------

“I think I’m going to ask Patty Blum out,” Stan announced one evening while sitting on the couch of his, Mike, and Eddie’s shared apartment. Upon hearing this, Mike popped his head out of the kitchen, staring wide-eyed at Stan.

“Patty Blum?” 

“Yeah, you know - short, curvy - Anthropology major? We met at that Bernie rally when she asked me to duck because I was too tall and she couldn’t see?” 

Mike nodded, the confusion remaining on his face. “What about Bill?” He asked, quickly drying his dishwater soaked hands and making his way into the living room towards Stan. Bill and Stan had gotten together around October, a little before Richie and Eddie, and Mike had just assumed that the two were dating. 

“We were never _dating_ \- I had a crush on him for a while but we both decided that while we are physically compatible...we are _not_ a good couple.” Stan shrugged, looking down at his phone that had just pinged with a new text alert. Mike raised his eyebrows - there was _definitely_ a story there that he wanted to hear. “Dinner at the Losers house?” Stan asked, gesturing to the new group chat message on his screen. 

Mike nodded, a little dazed from the new information that Stan dropped. He had acknowledged his feelings for Bill, however, he resigned from pursuing his crush on the ginger boy since he and Stan had started seeing each other, right around the same time that Mike had made this revelation. Stan rose from the couch, pulling a still stunned Mike along with him and towards the door. 

\---------

  
  


“Hey,” Mike said awkwardly, standing in the doorway of the laundry room of the loser’s house. Bill looked up from where he was folding his clothes (mostly flannel shirts) and smiled at the taller boy.

“H-hey Mikey” He responded, smiling but slightly made uneasy by Mike’s obvious discomfort. The two maintained an awkward silence for a few seconds before Mike nervously cleared his throat. 

“Bill, I need to get something off of my chest,” Mike said, moving from the doorway to stand closer to the shorter man. Bill raised his eyebrow, turning his full attention away from his laundry and facing Mike. “You don’t have to say anything, and don’t feel compelled to do anything, but I just wanted to let you know that it was you. You were the person I had - _have -_ feelings for, and I just needed to tell you because it was eating me up...I like you” He paused to meet Bill’s gaze, which was still intensely staring into his. He continued, “Like I said, I absolutely understand if those feelings aren’t reciprocated but I-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his, hands cupping his face and pulling him down to Bill’s level. It took a few moments for Mike to register that he was being kissed. _Bill Denbrough was kissing him._ He relaxed his body, giving in to the kiss, placing his broad hands on Bill’s hips, pulling him flush to his chest. _This is what kissing is supposed to be like_ , Mike thought, his hands slowly migrating from Bill’s waist to tangle in his hair. Mike began to press forward, forcing Bill to back into the washing machine until he was pinned between it and Mike’s strong form. They continued this way for a while until Mike’s neck began to hurt, so he hoisted Bill’s surprisingly light form on top of the washing machine, placing one of his legs between Bill’s. This movement elicited a gasp from Bill, which then prompted Mike to bring his tongue into the mix, further deepening the kiss, and earning several pleased sounds from Bill. 

“Hey, Bill, can I-” Richie’s loud voice pierced through the tender moment, as he aggressively swung the door to the laundry room open. Bill and Mike quickly pulled away from each other, turning quickly to face the tall man, hair disheveled and lips bruised and swollen. “Well hello there fellas” Richie smirked, recovering astonishingly quickly from walking in on two of his childhood best friends practically dry humping in the laundry room. He winked, exiting the room with a smug salute just as quick as he came, and shutting the door on his way out.

Mike and Bill just stared at each other for a few awkward beats, unsure of what to do. Mike, someone who was usually a very grounded and stable person, felt panic rise in his chest as he and Bill sat in deafening silence, unsure of what to say next. Bill broke the awkward tension by taking one of Mike’s large hands in his, pulling him back in closer. 

“Mike - I l-like you too,” Bill said, playing with Mike’s fingers, boring into Mike’s brown eyes with his bright blue ones. “I-I didn’t know that you could ever be interested in m-me. I assumed you were straight until last week so I was s-scared to tell you how I felt, so I j-just-... I feel like we g-get each other. And also you’re r-really hot” He pulled Mike’s broad form into his, wrapping his arms around and squeezing him in a reassuring hug. They pressed their foreheads together with a relieved chuckle. 

A knock on the door pulled them out of the embrace, “Put your clothes back on, it’s dinner time!” Richie’s unmistakable voice called from the hallway. Bill rolled his eyes as he allowed Mike to help him down gently from the washing machine. Mike wrapped his hand around the shorter man’s, silently looking in his eyes to ensure that he was okay with letting the others know. Bill smiled and nodded, pulling up their clasped hands so that he could press a kiss to the top of Mikes. 

\---------

“We’re like _Glee_ dude!” Richie exclaimed through a mouthful of Chinese food, gesticulating wildly. 

“What?” Eddie said, furrowing his eyebrows and turning to look at his boyfriend.

“Everyone has like dated each other, like the fucking relationships on Glee,” Richie explained as if it was obvious, gesturing around the table. 

“Richard, I-...no,” Stan said dryly, reaching to scoop more rice onto his place. Richie waved his hand dismissively at Stan.

“No dude, literally, Bill has two exes and his current partner sitting at this table right now...that’s soooo teen drama,” Richie said, raising his eyebrows as he made his point, using one of his voices, _the privileged teenage_ r as he called it, for emphasis. 

“I d-dated Beverly in _middle school_ . And also, S-Stan and I didn’t really _date._ ” Bill said, defending himself from Richie’s accusation. 

“Fine. Raise your hand if you’ve ever kissed Bill Denbrough.” Richie teased, switching his voice to a deep and serious-sounding baritone, raising his own hand in the process. Beverly, Stan, and Mike all followed, sighing dramatically. To everyone’s surprise, Eddie also raised a timid hand. “ _With tongue.”_ Richie countered. Eddie’s hand remained raised, along with all of the previous others. 

“ _Eddie?_ _Et tu spaghetti_? _”_ Richie asked, his eyes widening, taking a scandalized tone that was half playful and half genuine. 

“Your hand is still raised too dumbass.” Eddie countered, playfully punching his boyfriend with his other hand. 

“Touche. Although _most_ of the times it was _on stage_ for Rocky Horror.” Richie replied, turning to look at a now _mortified_ Bill. “Okay, now keep it raised if you’ve ever _slept_ -” 

“Richie!” Bill and Eddie exclaimed at the same time. Bill’s face was bright red.

“ _Gone down on?_ ”

“NO!” Beverly, Bill, and Eddie scolded. 

“Ok fine I will drop it,” Richie said, raising his hands defensively. “But quickly, _please_ Eds, Eddie Spaghetti, dearest, love of my life, I must know the context.” He pleaded, clasping his hands expectantly. Eddie glared at his boyfriend, his cheeks flushing and shook his head.

“Well, all I’ll tell you about my _lovely_ time with Billy here is that the nickname ‘Big Bill’ is _absolutely_ justified” Richie drawled, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Bill thought he couldn’t be more embarrassed, but that comment made him want to be absorbed into the floor. 

The losers all groaned in unison. 

“B-beep fucking beep R-Richie.”

“Wait! wait! Bill kiss Ben real quick then it’s the whole gang!”

“Do not slut-shame Bill!!” Beverly scolded playfully, laughing.

  
“Slut-shaming would be _real hypocritical_ coming from _me_ , Mrs. Marsh.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i know this wasn't a literary masterpiece but i am super bored during this quarantine, so i thought i'd share anyways. comments are much appreciated - i could use some social interaction if you've got anything to say! 
> 
> hope you and your loved ones are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
